Naruto The New Twins
by Hinata110
Summary: Naruto has a identical twin brother, who are new to Raven High.There they get in alotof problems. Fights, romance, and humors. Pairings. Naruto/Hinata Kitsune/Kyuubi Sasuke/Sakura
1. Twins arrive

** New Twins**

**Naruto and Kitsune are the new kids their identical twins.**

BEEP…BEEP; a hand quickly smashes the annoying clock. Sasuke wake up, and go bathe, someone shouted from down stairs. The raven hair teen sighed. Stupid Itachi, why I have to get up, Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke quickly took a shower, and dressed in a baggy black jeans pants and a black hoody jacket with black and white Jordans. He ran down stairs and took the waffle out the toaster.

Were do you think, you're going, Itachi said holding a knife. Sasuke gulped. He quickly put the toaster in the plate.

I thought so, Itachi said.

You want some syrup Itachi.

Well thank you.

Sasuke pour some syrup on the waffles and quickly snatched it and ran outside with his skateboard.

Thanks sucker, Sasuke wave back.

That douche-bag is so dead when he gets home.

-At the school Yard-

Sasuke quickly snuck inside the school building without his annoying fangirls.

He enters his home room. He sat down. Then suddenly the door open revealing a girl with short pink hair, a girl with faded blonde hair put in a high ponytail, a girl with two Chinese buns, and a girl who had long midnight blue hair with reach her waist with a cap turn over, and a girl with 4 spiky pony tails.

Hey Sasuke, said the pink hair girl name Sakura.

HN?

They sat down in front of him.

After 20 minutes the class started to arrive.

Hey guys did you hear about the new kids coming here, Kiba said taking his seat next to his girlfriend Ino.

New kids what new kids, Sakura asked blankly.

Yes, Shikamaru said kissing his girlfriend Tamari on the cheeks.

Neji push Hinata off her chair and put his hand around TenTen neck.

Settle down class, there are 2 new students, Iruka smiled.

They heard two voices outside the door. The door slams open.

There were two identical boys. They both had golden hair. One had red stripes (Kitsune) on the end of the hair. The next one had blue stripes (Naruto). Kitsune had on a red shirt and Naruto had a dark orange shirt, they both had on black baggie pants, and Kitsune had on black and red tennis, while Naruto had orange and black tennis.

The class stared dumbfounded.

What's up, the two twins said.

Iruka cleared his throat. Well please stand in front of the class and tell us you're names

You mean like a presentation, Kitsune said.

Yes, like a presentation.

Okay.

They stand in front of the class.

I'm Kitsune and this is my twin brother Narutard….. he was interrupted by a smack in the back of his head.

I was just joking.

I'm Naruto I like ramen, foxes, skateboards, and art , and I love my twin brother Kitsune, he smiled.

The class awe.

Anyway, I'm Kitsune like I said like my brother I like ramen, foxes, skateboard, and I like writing stories , and I also love my twin brother Naruto, he's my little fox, he said giving his brother a big hug.

The girls started squealing.

A boy raised his hand.

Yes, Sai, Iruka said.

This question is for Kitsune.

Yes.

So does that mean your twin brother is gay.

The class started to snicker.

Naruto started to cry.

Kitsune growled. All of a sudden Kitsune fly out of no were and attack Sai.

AN: I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chaos

Thank you for the reviews, I'll try to remember your suggestion so you won't get confuse.

After the attack on Sai, Kitsune went to comfort his brother. Everybody eyes were wide. Sai whole body was scratch up, you rather say he wasn't wearing no clothes, he ran out the class crying like a little girl who lost her doll. The class started laughing.

'That was so freaking funny, I nearly wet myself', Kiba said.

'That's what you get for having hard mouth', Neji said between laughing.

The bell rang for second period. The kids quickly gather their stuff.

'Are you okay', Kitsune said with warmth,

Naruto simply nodded his head.

All the kids were out of the class. They were the only two left in the class.

'If I ever hear him say that again, I'm going to kill him', Naruto said darkly.

'With is this you, were going to kill', his brother said.

The two enter Math's noticing the teacher wasn't there they slip in the back of the empty seats. They were sitting behind a boy with black raven hair that was in a shape of a chicken butt. There was a next one with long brown hair.

Kitsune sigh.

'Don't worry we never do anything in this class', the kid with the long brown hair.

'Huh'.

Naruto was too busy staring out the window.

'Is your brother going to be okay'?

'Yeah he'll be fine'.

'Sorry for being rude, I'm Neji and this is my friend Sasuke'.

HN?

'Nice to meet you', he gave them a toothy smile.

'You're can't even introduced us', a boy with shaggy brown hair.

Neji simply rolled his eyes.

'I'm Kiba, and these are my peps Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tamari, TenTen', he said.

'Nice to meet you' Kitsune said.

'So how do you like the school', Sakura asked.

'Its fine I guess', he replied.

It was time for lunch and the teacher never showed up.

'You guys want to sit with us', Ino asked.

Kitsune look at Naruto.

'Sure', they both said.

'So are you okay', asked TenTen.

'Of course', Naruto said giving his fox grin like smile.

'So chicken butt why aren't you talking', Naruto said.

'My name is Sasuke get it right', Sasuke growled.

'I like chicken butt better', Naruto yawn.

'Dobe', was all Sasuke said.

'Who you're calling dope TEME', Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs.

'There's only one dobe right'.

Naruto growled.

They walked inside the cafeteria. The kids stopped what they were doing. They never saw twins before especially hot twins. But they quickly got over it.

They grabbed what they wanted, and sat down.

'I never saw a lunch room before', the twins said.

'You're school never had a cafeteria', Hinata said.

'Nope, because we never went to a school before we were home schooled', Naruto said blushing.

They ate in silence. Just then Sasuke felt something in the back of his head it was a gooey substanece. It was jello.

'What the heck is that', Sakura said.

Sasuke looked behind him there were some kids snickering.

'What you're looking at Sasgay', Kaname said.

'They think its funny huh, Sasuke thought.

He went back to eating his food. Sakura looked up seeing a cheesecake heading for her she quickly ducked.

'What the heck going on', Ino said.

The cheesecake hit Pein in the back of his head. The cafeteria stopped what they were doing.

'What sucker did this', Pein said standing up.

'It was that same boy with the red stripes'; Sai said trying to get revenge.

Pein pick up some ice-cream Konan was eating and throwed it at Kitsune.

'It's not like I was eating that', she said.

Kitsune growled. He picked up some fruit up tail and throwed it at Konan, but it hit Sasori. Sasori picked up some spaghetti, but it hit Yuki. Yuki picked up a can soda and it hit Naruto.

The cafeterias owe.

'Okay which b did that', he said.

Everybody pointed at Yuki. Then someone shouted food fight.

The cafeterias were like wild animals. Food was going on one side to the other. Girls were screaming because of their hair and makeup. Then everything went quiet. It was here Lady Tsunade.

AN: I personally thin this chapter was boring please let me know, and some tips would help.


End file.
